memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Conflict/The Prophecy
A temporal "gateway" entity recruits Lianna Young, K'hallA and several others in order to prevent a terrible event from occurring... Summary Chapter One Lianna Young awakens after a horrifying nightmare. Almost instinctively, she tries to contact Edward Shield to tell him about her nightmare, but her call is re-routed to K'hallA's chamber, where she angrily reminds her that Shield is out of contact because of his illness, and asks that whatever it is, that she makes it quick. Young says that it was a nightmare and describes a little of it before K'hallA realizes that she just had the same one almost the exact same time. K'hallA asks Young to come to the ''Enterprise''-C in order to further discuss their dream. She asks Nox to take over the ''Admonitor'' while she heads to the Enterprise-C. Chapter Two On the ''Enterprise''-C, Young and K'hallA discuss their dream. Billions of ships. Some of them Federation, others Dominion, many Borg, some of them belonging to various unknown races. All of them are fighting in a great battle against three ships. Suddenly, the very fabric of space is ripped apart by the force of the space-battle. A black hole appears at the vortex of the battle, and all the ships slowly begin to be dragged into the abyss like a great maelstrom. As the black hole grows on the energy of the ships, it begins to devour the galaxy. The hole then becomes the sole existent thing, devouring all. K'hallA believes that there is some portent beneath this dream, that it might be prophetic regarding future events. Lianna Young thinks that this might be so, but doesn't know what this could mean. Just then, the ship's automatic sensors go off. Something has dropped out of warp. Young and K'hallA go to the Bridge to examine it, but recognize it as the ship they had encountered before in the past. Captain Janeway says that she comes in peace and requests that, because of the magnanimity of the situation, they talk. Chapter Three Janeway greets them again, and tells them about the dream. It is the same dream the other two had, and they have no way of understanding what it is. Q appears at the request of Janeway and, using her powers, brings the four of them into the dream. Using [(female)|Q's] powers, they go from ship to ship, learning every little detail. The unknown groups belong to four groups - the Kingdom of Qallor, the Kellios Empire, the Dawyuum Republic and the InterGalactic Relon Empire. Several Terran ships, as well as some from the parallel universe of the Warship, are also present, and they all seem to be going against three ships at the vortex of the conflict: the ''Enterprise''-C, the and the USS Venator. As the black hole begins to form, Q begins losing her powers and the four of them become stuck in this reality. But a voice from out of nowhere beckons them towards itself, and they suddenly disappear from the conflict. They find themselves on an abandoned desert planet, with unknown ruins some millenia old scattered about, and a great archway standing. Within the arch, images from the past, present and future play themselves out. Standing before that archway is someone in a Starfleet uniform. Benjamin Sisko. Chapter Four Janeway asks who this is, and Benjamin Sisko introduces himself, saying that he was sent back into the physical world to stop some grievous danger to the universe. A voice, the same one which spoke Young, K'hallA and Janeway into this world, speaks now. It comes from the archway. It declares itself as the Guardian of the Future, a being of time which has brought the five of them here to stop some disaster. It tells them that, if things go the way they are currently, the universe will end. The Guardian tells them that events are in motion that will bring about the end of the universe, unless they choose to enter the archway and change the course of events to come. K'hallA asks how changing the future can change the past, but the Guardian says that the being responsible for the looming end of the universe is the one responsible for Q's loss of power, and if they exist in the future, in a time where the being is not aware of their presence, her powers might return, which will help them find the being and find a way to save the future. The Guardian tells them to enter the archway, which they all do. They reappear on the , a starship made by the New Insurrection. The ship is under attack and there seems to be no sign of anyone not a member of the crew. Just then, a figure appears who plants a bomb in one of the Jeffries' tubes. They subdue him, and reveal who it is. James Halliwell. Chapter Five Lianna Young recognizes Halliwell and asks him why he's done this. However, Halliwell recognizes that this is not the Lianna Young of his reality, and he tells them that, in this reality, he suffered from HIVs which he got from his numerous liaisons, which resulted in him contracting a disease similar to AIDS, which he blamed on the New Insurrection. Rather than find a cure, he decides to take his vengeance by destroying everyone. He says that his only regret was that he never got to kill Edward Shield in personal combat, but he'll settle for destroying them all in one fell-swoop, even though it will destroy everyone. Just as they are about to do attack him, the Guardian pulls them back. It tells them that they know what will happen, and will be willing to attempt to change the future. However, Lianna Young says that knowing the future might be dangerous, but Benjamin Sisko says that there is no destiny, or else they would not have been shown the future since it could not be changed. Katherine Ann Janeway says that she will attempt to save her universe if they choose to do likewise. Lianna Young fears that, since they didn't do anything, this future might actually occur. Category:Star Trek: Conflict Episodes Category:Fanon Crossovers Category:Story Arc: Alternate Reality (Ragnarok)